oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Locked Outside
}}Locked Outside is the 31st episode of Season 3. Plot Episode Starts: Clock is ringing, Oggy is going disable ringing clock. Oggy disembarking from bed, Oggy is yawning and walking into kitchen to make breakfast. Oggy is drinking tea and eating bread with tapenade. Oggy is finishing eating some breakfast. Oggy with bottle and bag and his going to trash. Oggy opens trash and puts bag into trash. Oggy puts bottle into glass trash. Oggy is going back home and door is locked by cockroaches. Oggy is takes off from pockets such as chorizo, cheese, milk, tomatoes, hat, shoe. Oggy is takes off from nose such as banana, Oggy is takes off from hat such as bocces, sandwich, chainsaw. Joey holding keys and laughing, Dee Dee and Marky laughing are looking at Oggy from window, Oggy was angry, Oggy is wanted to break handle of door. Oggy is crashing into door. Oggy is wanted climb into windowsill. Dee Dee Wanted to tickle at Oggy. Joey was closing glass. Oggy's legs are stucked and screams. Joey was using mask and boiling iron bars into window. Oggy's legs are hurt and blowing. Oggy is going another way. Oggy is flying to get into window, but he's failed. Every window are boiled iron bars by cockroaches. Mosquito is flying. Oggy is making from shrubs mustache. Oggy whistling and walking and takes off mustache. Oggy is going to garage, Oggy is wants to open garage. Oggy's leg was hurt. Oggy holding garage handle. Cockroaches opening and closing garage by clicking buttons. Oggy is seeing into telescope. Dee Dee holding banana and walking into roof. Joey standing with banana. Marky was puting banana into windowstill and seeing. Oggy is walking and thinking. Oggy opens glass with tool and takes off small window, Joey puts on Oggy's hands and fires with lighter (match in remastered) and exploded. Joey replace window to bricks and Oggy was exploded by dynamite. Oggy with drill removes chimney and his wanted to climb into chimney. Dee Dee holding dual wooden hammers ('dual flyswatters '''in remastered) and hits on Oggy. Marky opens lighter ('match '''in remastered) and makes on rope fire. Oggy holding firework and exploded. Cockroaches is crying. Bob with hose watering vegetables. Oggy takes off water box lid and hitting into pipes, Oggy takes off nose. and jumps into toilet. Marky holding dual plumbers flushing toilet. Joey closing toilet lid. Marky putting nails and holding box of nails. Dee Dee is drilling nails on toilet lid. Oggy climbs from pipes and his wet. Outside was stormy weather. Cockroaches was playing console games. Oggy is wanted to go home and his upset. Dee Dee is eating donut. Jack is going into Oggy's home and ringing bell. Oggy was hided into windowstill. Oggy was hugging Jack. Cockroaches was sleeping. Jack with crane and working. Oggy is laughing and waving with his hand at cockroaches. Jack rings the bell, Oggy is coming to open the door and locked. Joey holding key and puts on Dee Dee's mouth. Oggy is crying because door is locked. Jack is angry and going to catch cockroaches episode ends. Gallery Hammering toes.jpg Windproof Lighter - Locked Outside 1.png|In original version Joey opens windproof lighter and makes on rope fire. Wooden Hammers - Locked Outside.png|In original version Dee Dee holding dual wooden hammers. Windproof Lighter - Locked Outside.png|In original version Marky opens windproof lighter and makes on rope fire. Locked Outside 1.png|Joey hiting the hammers in Oggy's fingers, similar to Tom and Jerry scene from "Trap Happy". Locked Outside 4.png|In revised version Joey opens match and makes on rope fire. Locked Outside 2.png|In revised version Dee Dee holding dual flyswatters. Locked Outside 3.png|In revised version Marky opens match makes on rope fire. Video References Category:Episodes from season 3 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)